mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki talk:Administrators
This page is used for discussions or situations, and will be used by the admins to decide what to do, how to deal with, etc. of things currently in the wiki. If you aren't an admin you may view this page, but keep in mind it is used by the admins for administrative business. Administrative Discussions and blanket i luv ur new word bubble}} }} That way, she can't abuse other users from other accounts or sumthin'.}} And I'd like to ask you ze same question: Why would you? Possibly because you is bored...? I do remember that around the time the Ellen Douglas account was created, someone was cheating on the MySims Wiki Character Battles nominations by creating multiple accounts. I then posted a message on Ellen's supposed account, and then "Ellen" went along with it. And I suppose I can go check them for you and you would be alright with that, yes?}} Neuralman Promotion? We already got 5 or like, 6 admins.}} We are set for now :D We can give him "rollback" rights (in case of a vandal attack and none of us admins are present) if we really want to.}} Appearance Sections Now on to the serious stuff. - Remember that thing Mr. t and I were arguin' about, the thing that shows their role in every game in the character overview? Well, we hazn't been doin' it to any other articles other than Goth Boy... so I've kinda been tempted to delete it. Of course there are some smaller articles that already has them, but they're fine, I guess. So...?}} }} }} *annoying health commercial goes on*}} *attempts to fade into shadows*}} }} *still is not fading into shadows* This thing's jank, yo. }} Only few people have the power to enter my world. }} }} }} just because it can go on and make the page "heavy" and longer to load lulz. Kay so about appearances. I'm neutral about them. I've been moving the info from the bottom of pages and putting them into the overviews after shortening but Game-fanactic removed them due to the idea that people can just look at the pics which is reasonable. But them I saw pages with neatly organized sub-sections under appearance (sub-section=game) and I liked them and just left them. I think we should have an admin vote on what to do with appearances. YES-have section and sub-subsections OR a simple sentence or a few in the overview, or NO. Now, onto roles. I like them and they should be in the character overviews as long as they short and sweet. They're useful and quick to read if you're browsing through characters instead of going through all these tabs. So we should keep roles in overviews.}} OMG}} *sinks into random virtual chair* Dunno if I has as much dedication for ze other characters. Well, one of you can do dat much research with all ze characters, if you can. *shifty eyes* If I was really, really bored, I would do it, but I am occupied with 2 video games right now. =' AND HOMEWORK.}}